Amber House
The Amber House is the residence of the Amber family. It is an explorable location in Episode 2 and Episode 3 of Before the Storm. Overview The house has an open plan kitchen. Yellow lanterns hang from the ceiling in all of the rooms. Several pieces of art and family photos can be seen near the entrance, in the living room and near the dining table. To the left of the stairs leading to Rachel's room, an award shelf can be seen. The front door and the door to James's office are decorated with glass mosaic; there is also a mosaiced lamp near James. The room where he is sitting has a fireplace and a bookshelf. A statuette of a woman and a vinyl record player with two speakers stand in the corner. The room with the dining table has a grandfather clock, adding to the antique aesthetic of the house. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Chloe Price and Rachel Amber enter the house; Rachel plans to pack up her items so they can leave Arcadia Bay together, but the two girls are seen by Rachel's father and mother. Chloe is invited to stay for dinner; Rachel lies that she needs to wash up, and leaves Chloe as she runs upstairs. Chloe can explore the house, speak with Rachel's parents, and graffiti certain items. She must perform a series of tasks to help with dinner: setting the plates on the table, asking James what he wants to drink, setting James' glass next to his place setting, and lighting the candles. Everyone sits down to eat dinner, and they discuss matters such as the forest fire. Eventually, Rachel becomes upset as her father speaks about the importance of family, and reveals to him that she and Chloe saw him kissing another woman at Overlook Park. James then states that the woman he kissed was not his mistress, but Rachel's mother. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" The episode picks up where the previous one ended; James tells Rachel and Chloe about his past with Sera. After he finishes, Rachel says that she needs to "lie down" and heads to her room upstairs. Chloe can explore the house or talk to James and Rose. She can also help Rose by bringing her the broom from another room; if Chloe chooses to do that, she will discover one of Rachel's shirts that was going to be donated, and can claim it for herself instead. Eventually, Chloe heads upstairs to be with Rachel. Later in the episode, Chloe visits the house again to explore James's office and obtain information about Sera's whereabouts. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Two - "Brave New World" * * * * * * * * *She can have a Moment of Calm on a recliner. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can put the plates on the table (required). * *She can talk to James again (required). *She can talk to Rose again (required). * *She can put the glass on the table (required). *She can talk to Rose again (required). * Episode Three - "Hell is Empty" Viewfinder *Chloe can join Rachel near the viewfinder. * * * *She can look at the Descent part of James's story '(required). *She can look at the Reunion part of James's story (required). Downstairs * * * * * * * * * * * *She can open the door to the breezeway '''(determinant). * *She can take the broom from the breezeway '(determinant). *She can give the broom to Rose (determinant). Gallery amberhouse-ep2-livingroom.png|The living room. amberhouse-ep2-jamesreading.png|James reading in the living room. amberhouse-ep2-stairway.png|Stairway to Rachel's room. amberhouse-ep2-table.png|The table. amberhouse-ep2-chinacabinet.png|The china cabinet. amberhouse-ep2-kitchen.png|The kitchen. amberhouse-ep2-rosecooking.png|Rose cooking in the kitchen. amberhouse-ep2-familyeating.png|The Amber family having dinner with Chloe. amberhouse-ep2-rachelbreakstable.png|Rachel breaking the table. amberhouse-ep3-brokentable.png|The broken table. amberhouse-ep3-breezeway.png|The breezeway. amberhouse-ep3-livingroom.png|The empty living room. amberhouse-ep3-entrance.png|The entrance to the house. amberhouse-ep3-chloeenters.png|Chloe entering the house. amberhouse-ep3-chloeinvestigates.png|Chloe investigating her surroundings from inside James's office. pt-br: Casa dos Amber ru:Дом Эмбер Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Amber Family Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Before the Storm Category:Optional Graffiti Location